1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timer reservation apparatus of a disc recording and reproducing apparatus and a disc in which timer reservation information is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 6-20382, an optical disc apparatus is described in which a timer reservation information on a recording reservation and a reproducing reservation for an optical disc apparatus is recorded in an optical disc. By reading out the timer reservation information recorded in the optical disc, a timer reservation of recording reservation and the reproducing reservation for optical disc apparatus is carried out.
According to such optical disc apparatus, there are advantages such that a timer reservation can be carried out with an optical disc as a unit, a plurality of the timer reservation information can be recorded, verification of the timer reservation information becomes easier, rerecording of the timer reservation information signal due to a power failure becomes unnecessary, the information signals to be recorded in the optical disc by the timer reservation can be sorted out at every disc and even if there exist a plurality of the optical disc apparatuses, the optical disc side can take an initiative in recording the information signal by the timer reservation and as a result, there is no fear that an important information signal recorded in the optical disc is erased due to overlap-recording of other information signal or the like.
By the way, in a case where a timer reservation information signal for a disc recording and reproducing apparatus is about to be recorded in a disc, relations between timer reservation information on a timer reservation information signal recorded in the disc and timer reservation information on a timer reservation information signal registered with recording and reproducing apparatus itself become a problem. To cite one example, when the respective timer reservation information on both the timer reservation information signals overlap each other in terms of time, there is a need to adjust them.